My Happy Ending
by Snipe Hunter 98
Summary: This is well everybodys happy ending.Leah and all the cullen girls get what they wished for.Even the reason nessie was born.Will include imprinting and violance and an old foe's return. please read and review its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I don't think this story plot has been thought of, but I could be wrong. Ok I got this idea from House M.D. it's the episode when….like I will tell you. But this will be a shocking, painful, happy ending for Leah. Please oh please review!**

Leah

Pain. That's what I've been feeling for the past few days. Because Emily

Married Sam and got her happy ending. She had the husband, house, love, joy, and the only reason we aren't as close as we were before any of this had happened, a son.

I know I told Jake that I didn't want kids, but when Emily had Max I realized I would never be called mommy. I'd never be able to sing a child to sleep, or tuck them in, or say 'that's my kid'. All because I was a wolf-

"Leah, sweetheart do you want some eggs." asked my mom who cut me off from my last thought.

"No thanks I'm heading over to Emily's." _To see the only thing I want more than anything._

"O.k. have fun." said my mom.

As I drove to Sam and Emily's I turned on the radio and immediately I heard

'My Happy Ending' by Avril lavigne'

_So much for my happy ending_

_Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead is it something I did was it something you said _

_You where everything that I wanted but we lost it_

You said it sister I thought as I pulled up into there driveway.

"Leah! What are you doing here? I thought you had patrol." she asked as she hugged me.

"I didn't feel well." I told her. Which was not a lie my stomach was killing me!

"I'm sorry, why don't you come in for a coke or something." said Emily, her mother instincts _I wish I had that_.

"All right." I told her. She smiled and led me into there home.

"Where is Max?" I asked

"He is asleep, thank god." as she got me a coke.

"Thanks." I said the pain was getting more intense every second.

"Are you alright? We can get you to Carlisle, have him check you out." she suggested. I was about to say no but it was no use I nodded she made a call not sure to who or why but I didn't care. She rushed me into the car and drove at a speed that would grantee a ticket, next thing I knew we were there.

"Leah how do you feel?" ask the doctor

"In pain." I replied simply clutching my stomach.

"Can you stand?" he asked I nodded the second I stood up my legs felt like toothpicks then the next thing I knew it was pitch black.

"Leah you o.k.?" I opened my eyes and saw Emily and my mom in front of me. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked

"You passed out Carlisle is doing some tests to make sure you are o.k." said mom.

I was about to ask more until the leech came in with a strange look on his,_ was he confused? I thought._

"I have never seen anything like this I all my years of medical training." he confessed _what is wrong with me? _I thought

"Well what is it?" asked my mom in a worried tone.

Carlisle looked me straight in the eye and said three of the most magic words. "You are pregnant."

**Wow who's the father? Is it Sam? Embry? Jake? Some random person? Or is there a father?**

**Please review and let me know about how you like it so far. Don't worry there is more drama then just Leah being pregnant. Like the real reason Bella was able to have Renesmee , and all the vampire girls get there fairy tale ending. Who ever guesses correctly about if there is or isn't a father to this baby and if so who is it, they will get a sneak preview of the next chapter.**

**I know it doesn't sound good but the next chapter will blow you away. Plus there will be imprinting and of course new characters and a shocking surprise when…..returns.**

**So…Um that's it….so don't forget to review. And guess.**


	2. New visitors

**Hello people of fan fiction…how are you….sorry reflex. So two people guest and I am sorry to say this but you both are wrong. Let us see who the daddy is. Or is there? **

Sue

"How is that possible?" I asked. Leah didn't have her period anymore and she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Well I have a theory," said Carlisle

"Well what is it?" asked Emily.

"Everybody thought Leah couldn't have a baby because she didn't have her period. However, she does not need male cells like normal women do. Leah you have five times the normal amount of hormones than the average women. Instead of your body disposing of them in your period along with the unfertilized eggs they stayed in with the eggs when the two connected the eggs became fertilized and here we are now." he said "The baby without a daddy, pure Leah. Your daughter will be born in 5 months."

On the outside, I was emotionless on the inside I was bouncing up and down like a bunny with a sugar rush. I was going to be a grandma! I was so happy; Emily was smiling as if she was pregnant. Leah was expression less until a small smile formed on her lips. I hadn't seen her smile since….I don't even remember.

"It's a girl?" asked Leah. I was smiling now. Every since she was five she wanted to have a little girl.

"Yes without male cells it has no chance of being a boy." he said.

"Will she still be able to phase?" Emily asked.

"Yes but I would take it easy, don't try to be the fastest, and try not to fight anything. It could put a strain on the baby." He said. As he walked out the door.

**O.k. I'm skipping ahead to 3 years after Leah had her daughter…I wanted to get to the good stuff trust me the 5 months 3 years wouldn't be good any way. So yeah…there is something, I'm forgetting…oh yeah her daughter's name is Sophie. Oh and this chapter will be in Rosalie's point of view.**

"Nessie, sweetheart are you up?" I asked through the door.

"Honey," I opened the door and saw a note on her bed.

_Hey guys don't worry I didn't run away I went to the bonfire last night and I'm a Jake's._

_Love,_

_Nessie_

Of course she is with Jake. Now that she looks 15 she and the dog are all lovely doggie.

"Get back here little missy!" Leah yelled/laughed, as she chased her daughter.

I smiled, she was very lucky to have Sophie. Sophie was a very pretty, sweet, charming, funny little girl. She had long dark brown hair, a goofy smile, very sweet chocolate brown eyes, and she had adorable dimples. _Just like Henry._ I thought. If I could cry than I would be weeping everyday I didn't have a child to hold, Esme probably would to_. _I never told anyone but every once in a while I would think about going down to an orphanage, find a little girl 4 or younger, adopt her, than change her. But once I finished the thought I would be ashamed of even thinking about that. _If only-_ I was stopped in the middle of my thought by a certain stench.

"You guys come over here now!" yelled Jake as the rest of the pack came in.

"This better be good Jake, I was about to beat Jaspers high score!" Said Emmett

"We caught a vamp scent, north of the treaty line." Said one of the big ones I think it was either Sam or Paul maybe Embry.

"Was it one that you guys recognized?" asked Carlisle.

"No it wasn't anybody that we met when the volturi came." said Nessie.

"Maybe they were just passing through." said Esme.

"That's what we thought they came back twice. They were heading toward your house." said Marcy. She was the newest member of the pack.

"Perhaps they were curious about this life choice." said Carlisle.

"If they were curious, why didn't go see the other covens, the ones without the…dogs." I said.

Nobody answered.

"Maybe they were interested in Nessie." Bella said.

"What did they look like?" asked Edward.

"Well there were three. One large man with a cane, yellow eyes, and brown hair. A skinny, blonde hair girl, with yellow eyes. Also another male that looked around 14 or 15, with blue eyes, and black hair." said Seth.

"They wouldn't be interested in nessie because they already have a hybrid." said Jasper.

"Or we came here in the goodness of our hearts." said the lady with blonde hair.

They looked just as they were described. They didn't look like much of a threat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Carlisle.

"My name is Angie. The man with the cane is Jonathan, and this is my son Eric." said Angie.

"Hello nice to meet you, and not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" asked Esme.

"Well a little birdie told us that a few ladies from this coven would like children. Is that correct?" Asked Jonathan.

"Yes why?" asked Alice.

"Well then we came to the right place. You see Angie here has a gift that no other vampire has. She can…change your body for three days so you can get pregnant, then she will make your body expand so it can hold a child and…well you know the rest." Said Jonathan.

"how would they know the rest?" asked Jake.

"That's why Bella was able to have Renesmee.I had just changed and she was an experiment." said Angie.

"So do you guys want to?" asked Jonathan

"Before we agree to anything, exactly how will the child turn out?" I asked.

"They child would be like Renesmee." Angie said.

"We'll do it." Me, Esme, Alice, and Bella said.

**So how was that on they're pregnancy I cant skip but it will be like Bella's.**

**Ok I was to lazy to thank you guys so I thought this wold be a good way to reply to reviews.**

**Toshii519- thanks glad you like it and did you like the fact there wasn't a father?**

**DarkWhiteRose-happy you like it **

**Queenamz-Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter.**

**HappilyBlue-Thanks for the compliment and I really like your stories to. Can't wait to see the deadly hallows.**

**Anime loca-well you were kind of right it wasn't one of the pack members.**

**Thank you all keep reviewing and reading…..well not in that order.**


	3. Labor

**New chapter yay! Ok the girls are pregnant and this chapter and maybe the next will be about the pregnancy. **

**P.S. I have to make new volturi characters, do you guys have any suggestions on names and powers. **

Esme

I can't believe I am pregnant. All the Cullen girls were 2 weeks but we looked around 8 months. But the nomads did leave out one detail about the pregnancy; we had to eat human food! It caught us off guard when Alice said she wanted some pizza with strawberry pudding on top. So at the moment I am eating a steak with yogurt on top.

"I hate maternity clothes!" yelled Alice with Jasper by her side. It was funny how the men were always at the women's side. Like when I had to literally push Carlisle outside for him to go to work.

"I love them. It's an excuse for us not to go shopping for clothes." said Bella looking up from the book she was reading. This pregnancy was a lot smother and nicer than the last one she had. I noticed Edward was buying a lot of baby boy clothes and Bella was buying alto of baby girl clothes. When she was pregnant with Nessie they didn't think about boys or girls they only thought about keeping Bella alive. Now they silently fight over the sex of the baby.

"It's not so bad, I think there are some designer maternity clothes." said Leah not looking up from the clothes she was folding. When we became pregnant the wolf girls that were or are pregnant come over a lot. Emily, Rachel, and Kim were in the kitchen making lunch. While Leah was helping Rosalie fold laundry.

"Lunch is ready." called Kim as she came to round up the kids in the living room. Emily, Leah, and Rachel brought over there kids. Emily and Sam had two sons, Max who was four, and Benjamin who was two. Rachel and Paul had a 1 and a half year old little girl named Sarah, after Rachel's and Jake's mom. She was one of the shyest little girls I ever met. Leah had Sophie who was turning four in about 3 months.

I watched as four little kids ran into the kitchen.

Suddenly I felt this kick. I_ guess you are hungry too._ I thought as I got up to get something else to eat.

Bella

Edward and I had been….not exactly arguing but debating over whether the baby would be a boy or girl. To bad I don't have dreams anymore I probably could have seen what the baby would be.

I was glad that Emily and the other girls were here I hadn't met Rachel yet so I got to today. She seemed nice enough. The wolf's came over when every there imprints were here, so pretty darn often. I noticed Embry would stare at Rose sometimes but it was probably just my imagination.

"So Alice a little birdie told me that you and Jasper were going to tie the not, again." said Kim.

"Well we were but with the due date any day now we may have to postpone it." said Alice.

"That's to bad." said Emily

I heard a wince from Esme. I looked over and she was clutching her faviorite table so hard a piece came off.

"Hello ladies." said Sam, Paul , Jared, and Embry.

"Esme are you all right?" I asked as a massive kick got me in the stomach.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard Rosalie scream in pain.

Oh no this can't be happening Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were out hunting and Carlisle was at work. We cant call a ambulance because we don't have a heart beat. What are we going to do! There is three pregnant vampires going into labor with only four other pregnant women and four werewolves.

We're doomed!

**What will happen? Who will deliver the babies? Why am I asking these questions?**

**Any who please review if I get up to eight reviews I will put up the next chapter. Aslo remember I need new volturi characters and powers.**

**Please review!**


	4. Sam and Embry and fainting

**Esme**

I was in labor. It was 2 times worse than turning into a vampire.

"Ok what do we do?" Asked Kim

"Well the girls will deliver and we will get blankets and hot water." said Sam.

"Yeah Sam is right. Now you boys leave while we-" Rachel was cut off by fainting like Emily and Kim did. The boys moved the girls into the living room.

"So much for that plan." said Paul

"Sam didn't you take parenting classes?" asked Embry

"Yeah why?" Sam asked. Embry gave him a look.

"I guess that leaves Me." said Sam

**Sam**

"Ok Jared get warm water and call their husbands. Embry Go get the girls in a comfortable position. Paul get blankets and be ready, I'll hand you the babies." Everyone went off to do their jobs while I helped Esme onto the table.

"Thank you Sam. Thank you." said Esme.

"Alright Esme I need you to push." I told her, she did.

"I see the head alright keep pushing Esme." I said as I soothed her telling her to keep pushing.

"One more push Esme." I said. I heard the door open and suddenly Carlisle was holding Esme's hand. I at first thought he would take over but he stayed put.

"One more push Esme." said Carlisle she took a deep breath and pushed.

Then a little boy came out and stared to wail. Paul came and took him in a blanket I was about to leave but I took one more glance down there and my eyes widened.

"Carlisle I think there is another baby in there." I said as he came to see.

"There is another baby. Ok Esme just like last time." said Carlisle

I left to go and see if anyone needed help and sure enough the leech's husbands came to the rescue.

I went into the living room where Emily was snoring softly. As was Kim and Rachel. I saw Alice was comforting Jasper saying something around the lines of 'its ok jazz it's just a little blood'.

So I decided to help Leah tame all the children which she took outside trying to play football. This was certainly something I would never forget.

**Rosalie**

I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. I swear if I was human I would be crying tears of joy.

She was perfect. She had a little bit of hair which was blonde, and after she cried for about 1 minute she fell asleep. Now that she was awake I saw she had a mixture of my sparkly blue eyes and Emmett's sea green eyes to create a blue green color with a beautiful sparkle in her eyes. **[The eye thing is my guess on what color their eyes were when human]**

"I come with blankets." said Embry. He came in the room and said congrats he took one look at my daughter and had the weird look in his eyes that was full of emotion. Like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

"OH HELL NO!" Yelled Emmett as he pushed Embry outside.

How dare he imprint on…on…she didn't even have a name. I knew there was something me and Emmett forgot to do when I was pregnant. I looked at her for a long time thinking of names….Anna….Meagan….Heather….Alice….Marcy…..why was this so hard! I wish I had read that book of baby names like my step mom told me to. **[Her step mom was her real dad's new wife when she was human] **I know…..Stephanie…..or Steph for short.

"You are Beautiful Stephanie Marie Cullen." I said. She smiled at her new name. She reached her arms up for something I didn't se anything in our room [**That is where she had Steph**] that she would want she scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes. Then a smile came across her face I looked in the direction she was looking in and gasped.

The teddy bear Emmett won for me when we first got married was at the moment being brought down and being put into Stephanie's arms. I realized she did that that was her power being able to control objects with her mind. That is some gift.

**Bella**

"I told you so." said Edward as he held his new son in his arms.

"No I told you so." I said Edward's face went from a smirk to a confused look on his face.

"When?" he asked

"When I was pregnant with Renesmee, He was the little boy I saw."

"Whatever." said Edward.

"E.J. Your mommy is wrong." said Edward

"Your Daddy is crazy." I said. Looking at my son, he was the spitting image of Edward; I couldn't find one thing that even resembled me.

"He looks just like you." I said.

"Maybe a little but he dose have one thing in common," said Edward "I can't hear his thoughts." I laughed.

"Well I finally got to see those green eyes." I said which Edward smiled at that comment. E.J.'s eyes were a sort of neon green with a dark green leveling them out. **[Picture is my profile picture] **

"I think I'll have fun teasing him." said Nessie with a smile on her face.

"Yes his first words will be 'I hate my sister'." said Edward with a laugh earning him a glare from Nessie.

I couldn't be happier, well I could if Charlie had know. We wanted it to be a surprise.

"I think we should call Charlie." I said

Edward got the phone from the hold thing **[don't know what that is called! If you do please tell me and I'll fix it!] **and gave it to me.I typed in the number and after 3 rings was answered by my soon to be mother-in-law.

"Hello?" answered Sue.

"Hi sue. Is my dad there?" I asked.

"Hold on." she said

"Hello." Charlie said.

"Hey dad I have something to tell you." I said

**Emmett **

How dare this mutt imprint on my baby girl! I mean I was angry at Jake when he imprinted on Ness but now I'm overly pissed! I pushed Embry out of the room and basically threw him outside. He got up from the forest floor and yelled "What was that for!"

"I'm sorry" I said truthfully.

"That's ok." Embry said

"Oh I'm not sorry for pushing you or shoving you." I said

"Then what are you sorry about?" Embry asked

"For you broken nose." I said

"What broken nose?" he asked

"This one." I said as I punched him as hard as I could in the nose.

"OWWWWW!" he yelled as he clutched his nose.

"That was for imprinting on my daughter." I said

"Hey by the way you know I don't see her in the romantic sense, right?" he asked no longer clutching his nose. I guess I was focused on him seeing her as a girlfriend not as the protector or friend or sister he really saw her as.

"I suppose I over reacted a little bit." I admitted

"A little bit." said Embry

"Maybe a bit." I said Embry rose his eyebrows a little bit but took it anyway.

"So can I see her?" asked Embry with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Why not…just don't ask her on a date." I said with a smile trying to make a joke and ignore the urge to rip his head off.

"Promise." he said and basically ran toward the house.

**Hello my fellow readers this was a long chapter wasn't it? Well at least you know who Embry imprints on! Ok I have four new Volturi characters and pictures for them the thing is I don't know how to put links on my profile. If you are reading this and you know how to add links please TELL ME! I'm begging you and step by step would be nice. The sooner I find out the sooner you get to see what the Cullen's new ermines, friends, children everybody I own you can see a picture of them!**

**And don't worry Leah does come back in the next chapter!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
